Wild Things (film)
| writer = Stephen Peters | starring = | music = George S. Clinton | cinematography = Jeffrey L. Kimball | editing = Elena Maganini | studio = Mandalay Entertainment | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 108 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $56 million Retrieved October 8, 2012 }} Wild Things is a 1998 American erotic thriller film directed by John McNaughton and starring Matt Dillon, Neve Campbell, Kevin Bacon, Denise Richards and Theresa Russell. An "uncut" version, adding seven minutes to its runtime, was released on DVD in 2004 and includes a change to Kelly and Suzie's relationship. The film gained notoriety for featuring several sex scenes – in particular, one involving a man and two women simultaneously – that were more explicit than is typically seen in mainstream, big-budget Hollywood releases. The film includes three direct-to-DVD sequels, Wild Things 2 (2004), Wild Things: Diamonds in the Rough (2005) and Wild Things: Foursome (2010). Plot A popular Miami area high school guidance counselor, Sam Lombardo, is accused of rape by two female students, a wealthy and popular girl named Kelly Van Ryan and a poor outcast named Suzie Toller. He hires lawyer Kenneth Bowden to defend him. At trial, Suzie admits that she and Kelly had made everything up to get revenge on Lombardo: Suzie for him failing to bail her out of jail on a minor drug charge and Kelly for him having an affair with her mother, Sandra. Kelly's mother is humiliated by the scandal, and Lombardo and Bowden negotiate an $8.5 million settlement for defamation. In reality, Lombardo and the two girls were accomplices who used the trial as a way to get money from Kelly's wealthy family. To celebrate their success, the three accomplices have sex. Police detective Ray Duquette, against the wishes of the district attorney's office, continues to investigate Lombardo. He suspects the trio are working a scam, telling both Kelly and Suzie that Lombardo has already transferred the money to an off-shore account. Suzie panics and goes to Kelly for help. Kelly assures Suzie they can trust each other, but separately tells Lombardo over the phone that they may have to get rid of Suzie. Suzie attacks Kelly in the pool. Both women fight, but eventually end up kissing and having sex in the pool, all witnessed and recorded by Duquette, still investigating the trio. A few nights later, Lombardo and Kelly take Suzie to the beach and he kills her while Kelly waits nearby. After wrapping the body in plastic, they throw it in the trunk of the car and drive out to the swamp, where Lombardo disposes of it. Duquette and his partner, Gloria, are called in to investigate Suzie's disappearance. Her blood and teeth are found at the beach while her car is found at a bus terminal. The D.A.'s office again insists that he drop the case, but Duquette asks his partner to watch Lombardo. Lombardo confronts Gloria and invites her in to read his school files on Kelly. She discovers that Kelly is a deeply troubled and violent girl made worse by the suicide of her father. Meanwhile, Duquette goes to Kelly's house to confront her. When he arrives, Kelly attacks him, shooting him in the arm. Duquette is left with no choice but to kill her in self-defense. No charges are filed against Duquette, but he is dismissed from the force for disobeying orders. Sam returns to his beach bungalow to find Duquette taking a shower. They were partners, setting everyone up so they could split the money just two ways. Although Lombardo is not pleased Duquette killed Kelly instead of framing her as originally planned, he agrees that they now have fewer loose ends. The two agree to go fishing on Lombardo's sailboat, where Lombardo tries to eliminate Duquette. When Duquette fights back, he is shot and killed by a very much alive Suzie. She kills Duquette as revenge for killing Kelly and her friend, Davie, and for arresting her on a drug charge when he realized she had witnessed the murder (the arrest from which Lombardo had not bailed her out). Suzie then poisons Lombardo's drink and knocks him overboard, so his body won't be found. A post-credits scene features a number of quick scenes that fill in details of the backstory. They reveal that Suzie has a genius I.Q., near 200, and was the ultimate architect of the entire plot. She now has control of all of the settlement money and has taken her revenge on both Lombardo and Duquette. She had been sleeping with Lombardo yet could not get him to bail her out, had discovered that Lombardo and Kelly were now sleeping together, and used it to pull him into her plot, starting with having him befriend Duquette. As for Kelly's death, she had not attacked Duquette as he had claimed. In reality, she tried to escape the guest house when he entered. He shot her dead, broke into her gun case and used her hand to shoot himself in the shoulder. In a final scene Bowden meets with Suzie, whose financial affairs he is handling. She kisses him on the cheek and as she walks off, Bowden telling her to "be good". Cast * Kevin Bacon as Sergeant Ray Duquette * Matt Dillon as Sam Lombardo * Neve Campbell as Suzie Toller * Theresa Russell as Sandra Van Ryan * Denise Richards as Kelly Van Ryan * Daphne Rubin-Vega as Detective Gloria Perez * Carrie Snodgress as Ruby * Jeff Perry as Bryce Hunter * Robert Wagner as Tom Baxter * Bill Murray as Kenneth Bowden Reception The film holds a 64% "fresh" rating among critics on Rotten Tomatoes, indicating a mixed-positive response. Wild Things (1998) Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 27, 2011. The film received a 52/100 rating on Metacritic, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Retrieved October 8, 2012. Variety praised the casting of Dillon, Bacon, Campbell, Richards, Russell, Murray and Snodgress: "You have an ensemble that appears to be enjoying the challenge of offbeat roles and unusual material. There's not a wrong note struck by the game group of players." The magazine also praised the film as "original" with a "glossy, unreal quality that nicely dovetails with the pulse of the drama"."Wild Things" Variety. March 17, 1998. George S. Clinton was nominated for Best Music at 25th Saturn Awards, but lost to fellow composer John Carpenter for John Carpenter's Vampires, another film from Columbia Pictures. Sequels Three sequels were released on direct to video, Wild Things 2 (2004), Wild Things: Diamonds in the Rough (2005) and Wild Things: Foursome (2010). The sequels recycled much of the plot, dialogue, and direction of the first film, albeit with different actors. All three films, for example, take place in Blue Bay, as well as its high school, Blue Bay High and the Blue Bay Police Department (BBPD). References External links * * * * * Category:1998 films Category:1990s erotic films Category:1990s crime thriller films Category:1990s LGBT-related films Category:1990s teen drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American mystery films Category:American teen drama films Category:Bisexuality-related films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Erotic drama films Category:Erotic thriller films Category:Films about threesomes Category:Films directed by John McNaughton Category:Films set in Miami Category:Mystery drama films Category:Mystery thriller films Category:Nonlinear narrative films